


Scarlett Letter

by stuckontheceiling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: locus has no idea how to deal with women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckontheceiling/pseuds/stuckontheceiling
Summary: This might be the worst job Samuel Ortez has done in his entire career. The club was full to the brim with people. The music was too loud, not to mention extremely tacky, and his partner was off chatting up girl after girl that caught his attention. This left Samuel by himself to watch for Gabriel Lozano to arrive. And who knows how long that would take.





	Scarlett Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so when those episodes came out, I began writing this. I fell out of the RT fandom for a bit before jumping back into this month. I remembered this and I finished it. 
> 
> I'm kinda proud of this one. Hope you like it.

This might be the worst job Samuel Ortez has done in his entire career. The club was full to the brim with people. The music was too loud, not to mention extremely tacky, and his partner was off chatting up girl after girl that caught his attention. This left Samuel by himself to watch for Gabriel Lozano to arrive. And who knows how long that would take. The bartender tried many times for Samuel to change his drink order to something other than a water but he refused each time. He was on a job. 

Suddenly, he felt a small hand tap his shoulder. He turned to the owner of the hand.

“Excuse me, but is this seat taken?” A woman stood patiently looking at him. A very, pretty woman to be exact.

Samuel could usually take himself out of a situation like this by simply nodding and letting the woman find another seat at the bar. However, there was something about the particular woman in front of him now that seemed to take him aback. Samuel, by all means, was not one of those men who could barely speak to a woman. But he wasn’t exactly a ladies’ man either.

 He gave the woman a once over at first but had to do it all over again. Because he had to be honest, she was absolutely breathtaking. Her soft brown hair fell angelically on her shoulders and framed her face quite well. Samuel almost gaped at her body because of the way it fit into the tight, black dress she wore. Her lips were painted a bright red that matched the polish on her nails. The singular color was a bright contrast to her dark clothing, which was not unlike Samuel’s outfit for the evening.

 “Well?” She spoke again, raising an eyebrow. Samuel blinked and muttered a simple ‘No.’

 “Thank the Lord. These heels are killer.” The woman exclaimed as she sat down. She set her small clutch and a phone on the bar.

 Samuel rolled his eyes. Unbeknownst to him, she took note of this gesture. She looked both ways down the bar to find both bartenders preoccupied. She turned in her seat towards him.

 “Hi there.” Her lips broke into a smile. “Come here often?”

 Samuel scoffed as he took a sip of his water. He looked to the entrance of the club, his watch, and then to where his partner sat, in a gaggle of women. The woman next to him was still looking towards him. He decided that since Gabriel Lozano was supposedly not due to the club for another thirty minutes, he should use this time to get rid of the woman next to him.

 In any other circumstance, Samuel would have been fine with this beautiful, young lady sitting next to him. Tonight, this was a distraction and it needed to be taken care of.

 “No.” He grunted.

 “I figured that. You seem out of your comfort zone. Your friend, however, does not.” She nodded towards Isaac.

 Samuel tilted his head. How did she know who he came here with? Lozano was his first thought immediately. She worked for the family and they knew what the three men were here to do to Gabriel. However, she answered him before he posed a question.

 “I see your confused look. I saw you two bickering earlier.”

 Samuel nodded, still thinking to himself. The last time he and Isaac talked was almost an hour ago.  He finally positioned himself in his seat to face this woman.

“And just how long have you been watching me?” He glared. There was no doubt in his mind that she worked for the Lozanos, if there was only a way he could tell Isaac or Mason to abort the mission without her knowing. But she only smiled at him some more, which he found strange.

“I’ve kept my eye on you for most of the night.” She grinned, “But don’t worry, I’m not a stalker. Oh, goodie!” 

The bartender had just refilled the drink of the person next to her. As she ordered, Samuel tried to think of a game plan. If he left now, they could get away in time to-

“Sorry about that!” She stopped his thoughts. “No, I’ve just been intrigued by you. You haven’t moved all night and won’t talk to anyone but your friend. I like those sullen, moody types. By the way, I’m Scarlett.” 

Samuel raised an eyebrow at the hand in front of him; she was obviously expecting him to shake it. Scarlett raised an eyebrow back at him. 

“You know it’s polite to reply with your own name. Like ‘hello, Scarlett, nice to meet you. My name is….’”  She trailed off, expecting him to fill in the gaps with his name and still not moving her hand from its position. This woman was obviously not taking no for an answer and something about that made her slightly more intriguing to Samuel. He gave her hand a firm shake but did not give her his name. Of course, he couldn’t compromise the mission by giving her his real name. He could have said his code name but that would be a bit obvious; wouldn’t it?

“Alright, Mr. No Name.” Scarlett smirked, taking a sip of her drink. “I think I know why you’re here.”

His eyes almost widened in fear. He was right. She worked for the Lozanos and she knew. She fucking knew. The mission had been compromised. Samuel glanced behind her to Isaac, who had his arms wrapped around two girls. If he would look over to the bar for just five seconds, Samuel could warn him. However, the planning he started doing in his head was interrupted.

“You’re recently single.” Scarlett leaned in and touched his arm, causing him to lean back away from her touch. “Your friend finally dragged you off your couch after your weeks of grieving and brought you here. Upon arrival, he ditched you for some better looking companion.” 

Samuel turned in his seat to actually look this woman in the face. He had no god damn clue what the hell she was spattering on about but her guesses weren’t correct. He took a look at his watch and decided in order to move her along quickly to give in to her absurd assumptions.

“Sure. You got me.” Samuel said. He’d have to admit that her reaction was pretty adorable. Her lips stretched wide in a big smile and her eyes had a sort of twinkle to them. He shook his head. ‘ _Focus, Sam. You’re on a mission._ ’ He thought to himself.

“I knew it.” She giggled. She actually fucking giggled. And Samuel would be lying if he said that wasn’t one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard, even if it was a bit hard to hear with all the music blaring.  The phone on the bar buzzed, catching both of their attentions. Scarlett picked it up and as she read the message, her smile disappeared.

“I need to get going.” Scarlett’s cheery attitude was gone. She stood from her seat and downed the rest of her drink. The phone was shoved into the small bag. However, she turned back to Samuel. She leaned in and whispered to him.

“See you around, Sam.” Before he could react or say something, she had walked away, towards the exit of the club. Samuel panicked in his mind for a moment before realizing that she must have heard Isaac refer to him by his real name. He shook her out of his mind as another club patron took her empty seat without even asking.

 Not a moment later, the one person he had been waiting for all night walked into the club. Gabriel Lozano.

 

* * *

 

It was almost eight o’clock in the morning before Samuel got home to his solitary apartment. The mission had not gone exactly to plan but in the end, the Lozanos were gone. However, it was only a moment in time before another crime family took their place. 

However, when Samuel unlocked the door to his home, there were lights already on and there was someone sitting on his couch. He quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it towards the person facing away from him.

“Who the fuck are you and how did you get in here?” He growled, as he stalked closer to the person.

“Calm down, boy.” The person said, as they stood up from the couch. It was the woman from the club, Scarlett. She was in a completely different outfit from the night before; a tight, black shirt, black jeans, and boots with a gun holstered to her hip. Her lips were still painted that bright crimson. Her hair was now tied up into a pony tail, where a pair of dark sunglasses sat on top of her head.

Scarlett walked around the couch towards Samuel. He did not move his gun from its position to right in front of her.

“How did you get in here?” He repeated. His gray eyes locked onto her face as she leaned back on the couch with her arms crossed.

“Ya know, with all the fancy technology we’ve got these days,” She smirked, “there really isn’t much to breaking in through a window.” 

Samuel’s eyes narrowed at her, to which she huffed. 

“Will you put the damn gun away? I’m not here to kill you. I’m here to offer you a job.” 

He slightly lowered his gun. A job? What would this random woman who broke into his apartment have to offer him in terms of a job?

She pushed off the couch and made her way into his kitchen. He followed. Scarlett began to go through his cabinets, looking for something. She found a glass and walked to sink to fill it up with some water. She took a sip as Samuel looked at her impatiently. 

“My bosses like what you and your friends are trying to do.” Scarlett set the now empty glass on the counter. “Although, they didn’t quite enjoy what you did with the Lozanos. They would rather you keep the enemies alive. Just so they can get what they need out of them, then you can kill the assholes, whoever they may be.” 

Samuel was still staring at her quite intensely.

“How…” He began but she interrupted.

“Oh, I saw everything, sweetie.” She shrugged, as she hopped up onto the counter taking another sip of water, “It’s my job.”

Samuel was racking his brain. Had she really seen everything that had happened? If so, where was she the entire time? And who the hell did she work for?

“Now my bosses; they think they can help you do what you’re trying to do but _better_.” Scarlett offered. “And for more money.”

He nodded at her statement, still confused. A small beep rang out in the room and she quickly looked at her watch. She shook her head and got down from her seat on Samuel’s kitchen counter top.

“It seems I must get going again.” She reached into her cleavage, which made Samuel’s eyes widen. Scarlett pulled out a business card and handed it to him. “Talk to Isaac and Mason about it. If they’re interested, call.” 

The card was completely blank except for a number in black letters and a bright, red ‘s’. He flipped in his hands, trying looking for something else to tell him who exactly this woman was and who her bosses were. However, it was just the number and that was it.

Scarlett leaned up on her toes to whisper in Samuel’s ear. Her hands on his shoulders to balance herself against him. 

“If you’re interested in other things, you can still call.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and winked at him. Samuel stared dumbfounded at her as she sauntered towards his front door and made her exit.

Never in his life has Samuel had a woman acted like that towards him. Usually they just left him alone and they would all flock to Isaac, who was quite the ladies’ man. But this… this had been a first. He stood staring at the card in his hands for a good five minutes before throwing it on the counter. It landed next to the glass that sat with her lipstick stain upon the edge. He then made his way to his bedroom. Samuel was ready to forget last night even happened but he knew that he wouldn't forget about her.


End file.
